cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Orca Warrior Gauntlet
Orca Warrior Gauntlet (逆鲸武士拳套; nìjīng wǔshì quántào) is the corresponding living item for «''Thirty Three Beasts Inborn Qi Art – Great Whale Chapter''». According to Floating Life, the Thirty Three Beasts God Sect has lost the crafting method for the gauntlet, together with several more living items in the Thirty Three Beasts’ Combined Magical Item. However, Song Shuhang has found the full version in September 2019, hidden in an Ancient Heavenly Court’s fragment. With the help of Northern Great Emperor, the scroll was decoded and the crafting method was recovered. Material *Whale-type spirit beast or the whale monster beast bones (main material). *Whale-type spirit beast crystal. Abilities As a living item, the gauntlet will obtain new abilities each time it evolved to a higher realm. Fourth Stage *The gauntlet will obtained the «''Great Whale Spraying''», a fist technique. *Enhances «''Thirty Three Beasts Inborn Qi Art – Great Whale Chapter''» practice effect and strength by 30%. *Wearing the gauntlet may increase meditation efficiency by 20%. *Enhance spirit power recovery speed. The specific recovery effect depends on the environment. *supplement healing art «''Whale Body Transformation Incantation''», can use 4 times daily, with gradual seal untied can promote number of times usage. Fifth Stage *The gauntlet will obtained the «''Orca Golden Body''», an eruption class secret technique. If used during Fourth Stage Inborn realm, the user’s body will receive damages during usage. *Wearing the gauntlet may increase meditation efficiency by 21%. *Enhances «''Thirty Three Beasts Inborn Qi Art – Great Whale Chapter''» practice effect and strength by 32.5%. Sixth Stage *The gauntlet will obtained the «''Despaired Whale Roar''», a sound wave secret art. If used during Fifth Stage Spirit Sovereign realm, the user’s meridians will receive damages during usage. *Wearing the gauntlet may increase meditation efficiency by 22%. *Enhances «''Thirty Three Beasts Inborn Qi Art – Great Whale Chapter''» practice effect and strength by 35%. Seventh Stage *The gauntlet will obtained the «''True Dragon Whale World''», a fist secret art. This technique needs True Illusion coordination. *Wearing the gauntlet may increase meditation efficiency by 23%. *Enhances «''Thirty Three Beasts Inborn Qi Art – Great Whale Chapter''» practice effect and strength by 37.5%. Eighth Stage *The gauntlet will obtained the «''Whale Saint Secret Technique''», a defensive secret art. This technique needs Saint Seal coordination. *Wearing the gauntlet may increase meditation efficiency by 24%. *Enhances «''Thirty Three Beasts Inborn Qi Art – Great Whale Chapter''» practice effect and strength by 40%. Song Shuhang Orca Warrior Gauntlet was the first living item crafted by Sixth Path for Song Shuhang. It used an Eight Stage saint whale bone that came from Eat Melon’s discarded mortal body as the main material. At first, Sixth Path and Senior Turtle tried to dissuade Shuhang against using an Eight Stage material, since its a common practice to use Fourth Stage when crafting living items. Moreover, it could be considered a waste for using such a high quality material at Fourth Stage. Seals Due to Song Shuhang’s relatively low realm when it was crafted, the gauntlet has four seals imposed on it. A seal will be released every time Shuhang promoted to a higher realm. Therefore, the seals will be completely released once he become a proper Eighth Stage Profound Saint. Special Abilities * Enhance holy light class strengthHoly Light attribute was absorbed from the Eye Looking Planet. As such, its not a standard for the gauntlets in general to have this attribute. * Enhance fire class strength * Inflicts curse damage, poison damage, flame damage and holy light damage * Inflict illusion art effect. * Inflicts burning heart demon’s function. Tool Spirit Song Shuhang obtained a bottle of Heavenly Way’s Eye Drops (天道的眼药水; Tiān Dào de Yǎn Yàoshuǐ) from the Second Ruler of the Nine Serenities in a gamble. The eye drops have the effect to ‘''awaken''’ and ‘''enlighten''’ magical items. After Shuhang put a drop of the eye drop on the gauntlet, there was a phantom formed on the gauntlet. That phantom sat cross legged, there was a Divine Whale roving slowly under it. That form has 30% similarities with Song Shuhang. Little Cai Little Cai was given an Eight Stage saint whale bone by her master. See Also Thirty Three Beasts’ Combined Magical Item __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Items Category:Living Item Category:Thirty Three Beasts’ Combined Magical Item